Sick Day
by Persiana13
Summary: Leon gets sick; and Farrah and Miss Marvel volunteer to take care of him until he feels better. Hilarity and cat-fighting ensue. Takes place in L1701E’s Misfit-verse. One Shot.


**Sick Day**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis._

One Shot

"AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That loud sneeze came from the infirmary at the Avengers base in San Diego. In an infirmary bed was a teen with red eyes. His name is Leon Maxwell, the hero known as Crisis. He was a member of the West Coast Avengers, a second Avengers team to now only back up the first, but to also take some of the work load off of the East Coast team. Right now, Leon has caught a nasty flu, and is sick enough to stay out of action.

Carol Danvers, the blonde teen heroine named Miss Marvel, was carrying a tray with hot soup and orange juice on it. The Air Force brat had a bit of a crush on the blonde hero, and she asked cheerfully,

"Are you feeling better, Leon?"

Her answer came as Crisis coughed and hacked for a few seconds. He covered his mouth with tissues and moaned,

"No. I don't understand why I have this cold."

Carol shrugged,

"It could be swine flu. You know how that's going around."

She shook her head,

"When the Kree abducted me, I found out my physiology doesn't allow me to get sick, at least, not to any diseases on Earth."  
Leon shook his head,

"Lucky you. AACCHOO!!"

He blew his nose and threw the tissues in the basket,

"Thank you, Carol. But, I should really get some sleep."

Just then, Farrah Willows, the white haired feline heroine Persiana, strutted in. She purred and whisked her tail,

"Oh, Leon. I heard you have a medical emergency and I'd thought I'd-."

She scowled at Miss Marvel,

"What are you doing here, Barbie? He's my boyfriend, and I'm gonna take care of him."

Carol looked at lioness' costume scoffed,

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

Farrah turned to Crisis and smirked,

"By showing how hot I am in my costume. You see, it's working miracles already."

Leon's jaw dropped open in shock. The outfit accented her legs perfectly, and the red-eyed hero could not help but stare. Carol rolled her eyes and looked back at Farrah,

"You are a complete slut, you know that? You have no idea what it takes to be a proper woman."

Farrah laughed,

"Proper? Barbie, I hate being a feminist. I'm all about rebelling against the system and standing up for my man. I act the way I want, and do as I please. If you don't like, kiss my furry, curved ass!"

She looked over at the soup and juice,

"Are you trying to poison my mate?"  
She grabbed the soup and flung it right in Carol's face. The blonde shrieked,

"OW! THAT'S HOT!"

Farrah then grabbed the juice,

"Here; this'll cool you down!"  
She threw it in Miss Marvel's face. The Air Force brat screamed,

"You bitch!"

Farrah shook her head,

"Whatever, Barbie."

The lioness the grabbed the pillow and started fluffing it. She then put it behind Leon's head and walked over to a radio and said,

"Now, for some music to soothe the patient."

The furry lioness pressed the stereo and the song that was playing was Guns'N'Roses' 'Welcome to the Jungle'. The volume on the stereo was loud and, in moments, the whole infirmary was shaking. Carol, wiping her face with a towel, folded her arms and scowled,

"You call that music?"

She walked over to the stereo and changed it to Aerosmith's 'Devil's Got a New Disguise'. Farrah glared,

"Change that back!"  
She went to turn the knob back to the song that was playing. Carol changed it back to her song.

This went on for a few minutes before a cat-fight broke out. Leon pulled the pillow over his head, groaning,

"It's not fun to be sick."

Several loud crashes could be heard, followed by serious swearing.

Crisis finally shouted,

"ENOUGH!!!"

It was followed by serious coughing and hacking. Carol and Farrah both looked up and were stunned. Quickly, they came to his side. The lioness pleaded,

"Please don't get mad, Leon. It's Carol's fault I can't take care of you."  
The Air Force brat scowled,

"My fault? I was the one that brought him soup and orange juice!"  
Leon said,

"Ladies!"

Both of them looked at Leon. The red-eyed teen said,

"I just want some piece and quiet. I want some sleep."  
Farrah nodded,

"Ok. I'll sing you a lullaby."  
Carol rolled her eyes,

"This'll be good."

Persiana glared at Miss Marvel,

"Shut up, Barbie."

Carol shrieked,

"DIE, FURBALL!"  
Another cat-fight broke out. Leon laid back down,

"This cannot get any worse."  
Falcon and Hercules walked in. The avian hero asked,

"What's the comm-?"  
He saw the cat-fight and, immediately, the two heroes began taping it.

Unfortunately, things got worse when both girls noticed this. Carol looked at Farrah,

"Truce?"  
Farrah nodded,

"Truce. GET THEM!"  
The chase was on. Leon sighed to himself,

"It is not fun getting sick around here. ACHOOO! "

End of One Shot.


End file.
